


You're Holy To Me (Michael Langdon X Witch!Reader) {SMUT}

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Breathplay, Come Eating, Competitive sex, Creampie, Emotional Sex, F/M, Happy Ending, Michael is Good, Oral Sex, Reader Is Kind Of A Brat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinda rough sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: Michael Langdon accepts Cordelia's offer to join her, and he begins going to school at Miss Robichaux's Academy. You're very interested in him, and when he shows up in your room unannounced, you find out that he's interested in you too. What started as a friendly competition between the Antichrist and a witch ends up being something more.





	You're Holy To Me (Michael Langdon X Witch!Reader) {SMUT}

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired a little bit by @lanawintrs on Tumblr amazing http://lanawintrs.tumblr.com/post/179974721180/she-walks-over-me!! This is my first time writing for Michael so I hope I kept him in character :^)

Michael Langdon was...beyond powerful. From the moment you saw him, even before Cordelia informed you that he was the Antichrist, you knew there was something special about him.

And now he was at Robichaux, with you and the other witches, and you had to act like he wasn't the most gorgeous man you had ever seen because Zoe didn't trust him and made you promise to stay away from him. 

Almost every witch had a crush on Michael, and how could they not? With his blonde, curly hair and those deep, blue eyes…

You were smitten. 

It was making it hard to focus on your studies. Michael was in all of your classes, so instead of listening to the lecture Zoe was giving, you were trying to stop staring at Michael.

Zoe must have noticed that you weren't paying attention. 

“Miss __l/n__, please tell me what the last three challenges of the Seven Wonders are.” 

“Transmutation, Vitalum Vitalis, and Descensum.” You answered easily, sticking your tongue out at her even though you knew it was inappropriate. If Zoe was going to call you out, she could've actually challenged you.

Zoe rolled her eyes at you before continuing on with the lesson. You were too busy chuckling to yourself to notice the curious glance Michael shot in your direction. 

\-----

“You infuriate me.” Zoe announced, flinging the door to your shared room open with a flick of her fingers.

“I love you.” You replied and blew a kiss in her direction. 

“Can you stop making goo goo eyes at Langdon for one class? Just one class, that's all I ask.” 

You tried to fight the blush from rising on your cheeks, but you were positive you failed if the chuckle from Zoe was any indication. 

“You do know he's the Antichrist, right?” She reminded, raising an eyebrow at you.

“I don't think that automatically makes him a bad person. I think he wants to be good. He came to Robichaux, didn't he?” 

“He did.” She agreed. “But I still don't trust him. Just be careful, alright?” 

“Of course.” 

\-----

You were surprised when you exited the bathroom after taking a shower and saw that Zoe wasn't in the room. You thought she'd be getting ready by now. 

Shrugging, you towel dried your hair as you rifled through your closet. 

You and Zoe were planning on going out tonight, and you were trying to figure out what to wear. 

“Why do you witches own so much black?” 

You shrieked and turned to see that Michael Langdon was sitting on your bed. 

“Michael?” You drew your towel tighter around your body. “What are you doing here? How'd you get in?” 

“I came to talk to you. I knocked, but you didn't answer and the door was unlocked so I let myself in.” Michael looked you up and down, a smirk on his lips. “I hope that was alright.” 

Your cheeks flushed. “Yeah, that's fine. Just give me a minute to get dressed.” 

Michael frowned. “Why would you do that?” 

You sucked in a breath. Surely Michael wasn't implying what you thought he was. You hardly knew each other. “What did you say you were here to talk about?” 

“I didn't. Yet.” Michael smiled at you. “I came to talk about you.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “What about me?” 

“I like you. You're...fiery. And you seem to be one of the few witches here who isn't afraid of me.” 

“I'm not afraid of you because I know I can handle you.” 

Michael appeared in front of you suddenly, and one of his hands gently caressed your cheek. “Is that so?” He leaned in close, so that his lips were just inches from your own. “Prove it.” 

You let your towel fall to the ground before teleporting yourself and Michael to your bed. You watched as Michael flung his arm out and locked the door. He murmured something, and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just cast a silencing spell?”

Michael chuckled. “Yes. I don't want anyone interrupting us.” 

You pulled him down into a kiss. Michael was aggressive, which you had been expecting, licking into your mouth and nibbling on your lips while his hands trailed down you body.

You gasped as he slid a finger into you.

“You're so wet already.” He teased and used his other hand to pinch your nipple. 

“Michael,” You whined, tangling your fingers in his hair and kissing his neck. Michael groaned, and the sound was like music to your ears. You wanted him to make that sound again and again. You slid his pants off his legs with magic, making Michael chuckle.

“Somebody's eager.” 

You rolled your eyes instead of responding and wrapped your hand around his cock. You were pleasantly surprised at the amount of precum you found on the tip of his dick. 

You opened your mouth to comment, but Michael, seeming to sense what you were going to say, shoved two fingers in your mouth before you could. You didn't complain, sucking his fingers into your mouth and swirling your tongue around the tips. 

“You're insufferable.” You breathed out teasingly when he withdrew his fingers.

“As are you.” Michael responded easily. There was no malice in your words or his. You sucked in a breath when you noticed how pretty he looked with bright eyes, flushed cheeks, and tangled hair. 

“You're beautiful.” You said without thinking. Michael surprised you by surging forward to kiss you deeply. 

You kissed him back eagerly, using the hand that was on his dick to guide him towards your entrance. 

Michael stilled your hand, and you whined. He chuckled as he grabbed a condom from your nightstand. 

“Can't forget this.” 

Your cheeks flamed. “Of course.” 

Michael looked at you in amusement and awe. “You didn't forget about the condoms. You just didn't want me to use one, did you?” 

The look on your face must have said it all because you watched as Michael's eyes darkened.

“That's hot.” Michael murmured and tossed the unopened condom onto the floor. Michael's lips found yours again as he guided himself to your entrance. He teased his dick up and down your slit.

You tried to wiggle your hips to encourage him to get inside, but Michael reached an arm across your hips and pinned them down. 

“Michael,” You hissed impatiently. “C'mon.” 

“Beg.” Michael purred. 

“What? Why?” 

“To prove that I'm more powerful and you can't handle me.” 

“Okay first off, that wouldn't prove that you're more powerful. Second, even if you were more powerful than me, you have the unfair advantage of being the fucking Antichrist. And third, I never said I was more powerful than you. I did say I could handle you, and that's true.” 

“Can you?” 

Your eyes flashed, and before Michael could react, you had flipped him over so that you were straddling him. His hands were pinned above his head with magic, and when he tried to move them, you could tell that he was surprised he couldn't break the spell. 

You leaned down to capture Michael's lips in a kiss as you lined your entrance up with his cock. You sunk down an inch before pulling off, then repeating the process.

Michael growled as you continued to tease him. “__y/n__,” Michael warned as he struggled against his bonds. 

“Yes, Michael?” You placed kisses all over his chest and neck. “Something wrong?” 

You blinked as Michael snarled and tore himself out of your restraints.

He flipped you over again, and his hand wasted no time finding your throat. Michael squeezed once before pressing down roughly, and you bucked your hips up as you felt yourself getting wetter.

Michael's nostrils flared. “I can smell you dripping all over your thighs. You must like my hand around your neck.” You nodded with red cheeks, and Michael clucked. “So filthy.” 

You whined at his words, and Michael leaned down to kiss you as he lined himself up with your entrance. Michael must've been out of patience since he didn't even try to get you to beg, he just slid in.

You groaned simultaneously, and Michael eased up on the pressure he was putting on your throat.

“You're such a brat.” He announced, pulling out of you completely before shoving his cock back in.

“Why?” You asked, voice scratchy. “Because I wouldn't beg? Or because I'm just as strong as you?” 

Michael pressed down on your throat again. “Watch it.” 

“What are you gonna do to me?” You taunted. 

Michael pulled out of you completely and climbed off the bed in one fluid motion. “I could leave you all alone while you're wet and horny.” 

You chuckled and shoved two fingers inside of yourself, using your other hand to cup your breast. “Good thing I don't need you to get myself off, then.” 

Michael just stood there for a moment, watching you, his cock so red and so hard it looked painful. 

“Mhm,” You moaned as you began rubbing your clit. “Michael,” 

Michael's eyes snapped to your face when you said his name. Your eyes were locked on him, challenging him.

Michael growled and climbed back onto the bed. His hands pushed your thighs apart as you removed your fingers from your pussy.

“I hate you.” He hissed as his cock slipped inside you. 

“I don't believe you.” You managed to get out in between thrusts. Michael's cock felt so good inside you, you wanted to cry. 

Michael's lips caught yours in a dirty, rough kiss. You moaned, and Michael slid his tongue into your mouth. His tongue flicked against yours teasingly. 

Michael fucked into you deeply, rolling his hips as he slid a hand between you to rub your clit. 

“You're doing so good taking my cock.” Michael murmured, and you keened at the praise. 

“And you have such a nice cock, baby.” 

Michael seemed a little surprised at the pet name, but the look in your eye showed him that you were enjoying yourself too much to be fully aware of what you were saying. 

It wasn't like he minded, anyway. 

Michael moved his hand from your neck to your cheek before leaning down and kissing you again. He slowed his thrusts down, and suddenly it felt a lot less like a competition between the two of you and a lot more like something else. It felt almost...spiritual.

And that was not a word Michael used often.

Michael blinked as he felt something wet drip down your cheek. Michael's gaze drifted up to your eyes, and he was surprised to find that you were crying. 

“What's wrong?” Michael asked softly, brushing away the tears as they fell. 

You brought a hand to your cheek, and your eyes widened when you saw that it was damp.

“I didn't even realize.” You chuckled quietly. “You just feel so fucking good. And you fuck me so perfectly.” You admitted, only a little bit embarrassed. 

Michael smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth before thrusting in sharply once more.

You moaned loudly, and Michael built up a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that had you both grunting.

Michael picked up the pace as his orgasm approached. 

“Michael, fuck, I'm gonna cum.” You panted as Michael rubbed your clit at a furious pace.

“Not yet.” 

You whined petulantly and decided to scrape your nails down Michael's back and nibble on his earlobe before claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

“You can cum...now.” Michael gasped out as his orgasm began.

You sobbed in relief as Michael's fingers tipped you over the edge, and your walls clenched around Michael's cock.

Michael spilled into you, which only prolonged your orgasm because the moans Michael released as he did so were downright sinful.

Michael didn't pull out until he was sure you were done cumming. You whined anyway, already mourning the loss of his body being connected to yours so intimately.

Michael chuckled and moved towards the edge of the bed. You caught his wrist, and Michael raised an eyebrow at you.

“Do you have to go yet?” You asked shyly, and Michael’s eyes softened. 

“No. I can stay.” Michael leaned down and brushed a kiss to your lips, and you released his wrist. Michael climbed off the bed and slid his underwear back on. He grabbed your underwear too, but instead of handing them to you, he parted your legs and crawled in between them. 

“What are yo-oh.” Your breath caught in your throat as Michael began licking his cum out from inside you. 

Michael reached a hand up to massage your breast as his tongue plunged deep into your pussy. Michael began rubbing your clit in time with the thrusts of his tongue, and it only took a few more minutes before you were cumming again all over his tongue. Michael kept licking and sucking until your thighs were shaking and you were too sensitive for him to keep going. 

“You taste delicious.” Michael complimented, sliding your underwear back on before wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

You just gaped at him for a moment before pulling him up your body and kissing him roughly.

“You are so fucking hot.” You whispered in disbelief as you broke apart and began carding your fingers gently through Michael's hair. 

Michael arched into the touch immediately, and as you continued to stroke and pet his hair, Michael's breathing slowed down and he fell asleep. 

You smiled to yourself before yawning. You had been going at it for a while, and a nap sounded nice. You curled into his side and allowed yourself to drift off to sleep too.

\-----

When you woke up, you were surprised to find Michael staring at you, a tender expression on his face.

“Hi.” You spoke quietly, afraid that if you talked too loudly, you would ruin whatever was happening between you and Michael. 

“You're so beautiful.” Michael murmured, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Especially when you're asleep. Or when you cum.” 

You felt your cheeks heat up. “Thank you.” 

Michael kissed you sweetly before he climbed off the bed and began to get dressed. You glanced at the clock on your bedside table and cursed. 

Zoe was gonna kill you; she wanted to leave almost an hour ago. 

You ran to your closet and threw on the first dress you found, which happened to be short, black, and tight. 

“Can you zip me?” You asked Michael, and he nodded, pushing your hair out of the way as you turned around before pulling the zipper up. Michael pressed a kiss to the side of your neck before letting your hair fall back down. 

You slipped on a pair of thigh high black boots right before Zoe slowly pushed the door to your room open. 

“Oh good, you're awake and decent this time.” 

You winced. “You came in earlier?”

“Duh, I had to get dressed. I was not expecting to find you and Langdon cuddling in bed.” 

“Michael.” Michael corrected, looking only a little sheepish about the situation she had found you in. “Please, call me Michael.” 

Zoe smiled at him before turning her gaze to you. She whacked you gently on the shoulder with her hand. “Do you still want to go out?” 

You nodded. “Of course I do, Zoe.” 

Zoe switched her gaze back to Michael. “Would you like to join us?”

Michael shook his head. “Not this time. I think you two have a lot to talk about.” Michael pulled you into a kiss as Zoe walked into her closet, letting his hands wander down to your ass and squeezing gently before releasing. “But I'll see you both again soon.” 

Before either of you could say anything else, he had disappeared from the room. 

“So are you like, dating the Antichrist now?” Zoe asked in amusement as she began tying her shoes. 

“To be honest with you, I really don't know.” 

But you hoped so. Being with Michael was intoxicating and magnetic, and you didn't think you'd be able to find someone else that made you feel how Michael had.

That thought was scary, and too deep for you to focus on yet, so you pushed it to the back of your mind as you and Zoe stepped out the front door. 

You were completely oblivious to Michael watching you from the window with a smile on his face.

“Don't worry, darling. I won't be going anywhere.” Michael murmured softly to himself. During his time with you, Michael had become enamoured. 

You helped him forget about being the Antichrist and his father and all the other dark thoughts he kept hidden. You challenged him and excited him in ways no one ever had before. 

Michael truly did want to be good, and sticking by your side seemed like the best way to do it. He knew you'd keep him in check.

Sensing someone's eyes on you, you turned and were pleasantly surprised to see Michael in the window. You smiled and blew him a kiss. You were even more pleasantly surprised when Michael played along, catching the kiss and putting it in his pocket. 

Being with Michael, fucking Michael, dating Michael...was definitely something you thought could get used to. 

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback warms my heart and helps me publish stories faster <3


End file.
